


Haunted

by Silverstris



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yanderetale - Fandom
Genre: All characters belong to Ammazolie, Gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspired By Undertale, M/M, Night Terrors, Yanderetale, ammazolie - Freeform, trigger warning, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstris/pseuds/Silverstris
Summary: Brass isn't the only one who has nightmares.Sometimes, rarely...Yanyan wakes up screaming too.





	1. Night Terrors

"Careful now, one wrong cut Papyrus and you will dust your dear brother." Gaster sighed and watched Papyrus His hands were shaking with blade in hand.  
Below him his older brother was tethered down, gagged and looking up at him with fearful eyes. Sans thrashed the best he could as he tried to move further from the blade.

"St-stop moving Sans. " Papyrus hissed. He really didn't want to do this, He Hated hurting his brother.

Carefully the blade cut into the ecto-body, the protective magic casing that covered Sans lower half, "-Continue, and make haste. If you do not remove the device quickly it will explode." Gaster smirked. 

He enjoyed these tests, He would break Sans into pieces through rigorous training of his magical skills then force Papyrus to put him back together again. 

However, Gaster was nothing if not inventive. Today's test involved surgical precision. He took great care to fasten a small explosive to Brass's lowest rib, and forced his eldest son to produce an ecto-casing. Gaster's magic kept Sans from releasing the magic so that Papyrus could remove it safely. 

This of course meant that Papyrus had to blindly cut into the other to remove the device before it dusted his dear older brother, with no anesthetic.

Papyrus grit his teeth trying to ignore the pained howls muffled only by the gag in Sans mouth. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry sans, I know it hurts..." He muttered softly. His other hand touched Sans carefully to try to give his older brother some comfort as he cut deeper still into the others lower chest. 

Magic spilled out everywhere, hemorrhaging to the surface. "Fool! You worthless, useless child. I told you to make haste, at this rate his magic will be depleted and he will Die!" Gaster yelled angrily at Papyrus's blunder. "I...I'm sorry!" he whimpered and pulled his hand from Sans death grip. 

"Use your Magic Child, Before I beat you with in an inch of your miserable life!" Gaster growled. He was enjoying the panicked expression on his youngest sons face, the agony on his oldest's.  
Papyrus quickly summoned healing magic to seal the wound and stop the flow before it became lethal.

Gaster frowned when relief washed over both the boys faces. That would not do, not in the least.  
"You wasted too much time Papyrus." Gaster smirked. The younger of the three looked up in horror as Gaster took out the detonator and hit the small button. 

"NO! No no please!" Papyrus screamed and reached out for the device before the explosive severed his older brother in half sending pieces of him to splatter all over the younger male. 

Before Sans turned to dust Papyrus looked in horror at the mass of magic and broken bones that littered the ground and his own 'Fancy me' pink shirt. His eyes drank in the horrific scene of his brothers eradicated rib cage, severed spine, half Sans face blown off, chunks of his pelvic mangled before it all turned to dust. 

Papyrus could never handle seeing his bother die in such violent ways over and over again.  
He dropped the small blade and his hand reached up holding his skull. Tears bubbled and streamed down his cheek bones as he screamed with every fiber of his soul. 

His legs gave out and he fell to the ground rocking himself as Gaster got up and dragged him by the collar of his shirt back to his cell. He was alone, Sans was dead again and it was All his fault.

 

He failed again to save him. 

 

 

He was alone...

 

Yanyan woke up with a loud screech. He flew into sitting position and looked around desperately, The darkness of his room was all to much like the darkness of the cell in his dream. He clawed at his skull as screams continued to rack his bones until his door flew open and Skittlz rushed in. 

"Yan!?...Yanyan are you alright!? What happened!?" the younger skeleton asked and rushed to the bed holding Yan defensively. His yellow green eyes flared with power ready to fight as he looked around for any existent threat. 

"I...couldn't...he..G-Gaster." Yanyan choked out still held tightly by the remaining threads of his dream. Brass walked sleepily into the door way "Bro? Whats wrong?" he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "He's fine, everything is Fine. Go back to bed Pops." Skittlz said softly

"I'll take care of him, shut the door behind you please." he called as Brass shrugged and retreated, obediently closing the door behind him plunging the two in darkness again. He felt Yanyans hands grasp desperately against his night shirt.

"Skittlz..." Yan gasped. 

"I'm here. No one else. "Skittlz said in a calm soft voice. He reached up and gently stroked his uncles ivory crown and made soft soothing noises until the older male finally stopped shaking. 

"Want to talk about it?" Skittlz whispered but knew the answer. As it was every other time this rare occurrence took place. 

"No..."

"Want me to stay?" Skittlz asked and stroked Yanyans spine offering a welcoming distraction. "Y-Yes..." Yanyan wrapped his arms around Skittlz shoulders as the other one crawled up into the bed beside the yellow eyed skeleton. Holding him in his arms tenderly. Yanyan looped his phalanges through Skittlz ribs pressing his skull against the others sternum.

The gentle gold and green light that pulsated with in Skittlz chest was a welcome warmth to ward off the viscous night terrors.


	2. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if he isn't dreaming, he isn't safe.  
> Never should Yanyan be let alone.

It was late, possibly noon when he finally awoke from his dreamless sleep. 

The house was quiet....Too quiet. 

And Yanyan...was alone.

 

He wandered through the house searching. Brass was at Grillbz pub. Cap was out at the cuddle cafe. Yanyan felt an uneasiness tug at his unexistant heart. The house was empty but he could still feel eyes upon him. 

 

He ran upstairs to Skittlz room and flung the door open. He too was gone. Yanyan couldn't be alone, he just couldn't stand it. His body began to shake as he reached into his pocket feebly. 

A dark laughter echoed the room before Yan could even start plugging in Skittlz number. The sound startled him and the skeleton jumped, dropping his phone. "N-no...No Go away!" he hissed before diving down to find his life line. 

Before he could reach it a long alabaster hand reached down scooping it up in its palm. "No! Give it back! I...I have to call-" Yanyan yelled as he stared down the specter. The unwanted guest that always showed up when Yanyan was by himself.

 

"Papyrus."

 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yanyan suddenly clasped his bony hands over his ear holes. The specter was sitting on Skittlz bed staring back at Yanyan with amusement. His legs crossed, an elbow resting on his knee. His moon pale face resting on the clenched fist that held Yanyans phone captive.

 

"You are all alone again. How pathetic." The warped voice chuckled. "Everyone has abandoned you."

 

"N-no...No they are just busy right now, they are coming back, they will come back."Yanyan shook his head. An age old dance, this same argument over and over again. Ever since the day Yanyan plunged the old man through his own creation and into the void. 

He thought he was free of him, He thought he Killed the bastard. He thought he saved himself and Brass from a lifetime of abuse.

They were safe for a short time, They were happy. Or at least as happy as one could be struggling to survive in this universe. They were no longer caged like animals. Brass was no longer tortured on a daily bases, Yanyan no longer had to live in fear of loosing his brother night after night...

Until the day Yanyan foolishly became the medium for that wretched curse. That curse that now plagued him to endure the Very Beast he thought he Destroyed. 

Two pale skeletal hands encompassed his shaking shoulders as the alabaster skull loomed over his shoulders. "You cannot run, you cannot hide...You are not alone...Daddy's here." the gurgled voice said. 

Yanyan bolted forward as terrified screams echoed in the house, He rushed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He watched in horror as ebony slime bubbled around the edges of the door. Yanyan staggered back as he shook his head in disbelief. "Leave me alone...Please Leave me Alone!" he pleaded before backing against the staircase. 

Gaster erupted from the doors seams and emerged to tower over the younger male. Yanyans foot slipped over the first stair causing him to loose his footing just as Gaster lunged for him. 

Yan only had a moment to hold his head protectively as he crashed down the flight of stairs.  
He groaned and gasped in pain. The wind had been knocked from his lungs leaving him dazed. His head spun as he tried to crawl away. 

"Papyrus..." The apparition called tauntingly. "Th-that...is not MY Name!" Yanyan coughed before he made it to the couch pulling himself up. 

"Why are you running from me Papyrus?" The voice whispered in his ear. Yanyan screamed summoning half formed bone knives to attack the specter only to see them fly through the monster uselessly. "You have tried that before, when will you learn your attacks can't hurt me." Gaster chuckled in amusement. His voice was warped and choked. 

Yanyan was sobbing in terror now. "GO AWAY! YOU AREN'T REAL! YOUR'R DEAD!" 

Gaster chuckled darkly and lunged forward again to cut off Yanyans escapse when the gangly male tried to escape into the kitchen. He fainted his retreat and jumped over the couch and back to the stairs. He had to get his phone! He had to get help!

Gaster suddenly appeared on the stairs. "Oh Papyrus, you really want to risk your neck again? I am so very disappointed." Gaster tsked.  
"In fact I'm starting to get rather irritated with your little game of Tag."

"STOP IT! JUST STOP!" Yanyan backed away and tried to rush to the front door. Bad move. His body slammed against the door pinning him roughly against the wood. "Now now, why don't you just...Be a good boy for daddy..." Gaster whispered into Yanyans ear sending unwanted shivvers down his spine as he felt the others gooey form soaking through his shirt and pants. Seeping into his bones. 

Yan thrashed and managed wiggle free. "N-No! Don't touch me!" he gasped and wretched free. He tripped but caught himself as he rushed to the kitchen slamming the door closed. He rushed to the phone in the kitchen seizing it and quickly types in skittlz number. 

Mortification etched into his face as the phone rang twice while Gaster slowly dripped through the door. 

"Hello Yan-"

"I NEED TO TALK TO SKITTLZ RIGHT NOW! TH-THIS IS YANYAN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" he screamed as he backed as far away from the door as he could. "Mr. S is in a very important meeting right now would you like to leave a message?" the spider lady asked unfazed by Yanyans panicked voice.

"I NEED HIM TO COME HOME! I NEED HIM NOW!" he screamed as he sank to his knees. "If you like I can see if he is done with hi-" 

"Please!! Please go get him!" his voice was becoming raspy as his legs gave out now looking up at the terror that was Gaster looming over him. "One moment..." The spider lady said and put him on hold. Yanyan shrank back and dropped the phone. "Pl-please...Please go away...please leave me alone!" he sobbed before he was seized and ripped from his sheltered corner of the kitchen.

"Pathetic, I didn't raise you to be such a miserable useless weakling." Gaster sneered. "Not that it matters now, There is only one thing you are useful for, now." He slammed Yanyan against the wall knocking the wind out of him leaving him exhausted and gasping for air. 

Yanyan struggled against Gaster's hold as the other pressed their body against him. "Br-Brass! Skittlz! Cap! Anyone! Pl-please Help...HELP ME!" He cried as he was pinned against the wall. The black pus like substance that made up Gaster's body bubbled through Yanyans neck hole, in his sleeves seeming into his shirt and coating his ribs. 

He screamed, It was all he could do. He screamed his terror, his pain and his helplessness. He could no longer move as the black slime poured in through his pants down into his pelvis. "Be still...shh...It'll all be over soon." Gaster breathed hotly against the others neck as his long black tendrils climbed up Yanyans jaw. Clawing their way into his mouth and eyes silencing his screams finally.

Only desperate choking could be heard now as the smaller males body was overtaken and violated. Yanyan dug his finger tips into the wall clawing at it uselessly. 

He suffocated and succumbed, his eyes trailing to the kitchen door just as Cap rushed in. "I'm Home~!" he said cheerfully. All at once the specter disappeared leaving Yanyan to crash to the ground in a crumpled heap of bones. Exhausted, Terrified, and in desperate need of a shower. 

'Until the next time you are alone Papyrus.' Gaster's voice whispered in Yanyans head. Cap looked at Yanyan in surprise and hunched down. "You oka-" he started but was cut off. 

"Help me upstairs you over grown Oaf." Yanyan hissed. Cap flinched and picked Yanyan up to his feet and looped an arm under his and half carried him to the bathroom upstairs. 

"Go fetch me some towels and...Sit outside the door until Brass or Skittlz gets home," he growled before slamming the door shut. 

Cap retreated for a moment obediently recovering the folded linens and set them on the counter. He sat down next to the bathroom door as he heard water running now, echoed only by gentle weeping to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasters or Yansters form transitions between a solid body when he is walking to a stringy, gloppy mass when hes seeping through something or pressed against something. His tendrils and tentacles are ever present. His magic is dark purple and he has no less then four eyes open in his specter form. 
> 
> I did not tag non-con or rape because Gaster is not theoretically doing this to YanYan. He is instead trying to posses Yanyan.


End file.
